1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot retainers and more particularly to a novel device for supporting the feet of a passenger on a two wheeled vehicle with comfort and safety.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, passengers on two wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles generally place their feet on portions of the vehicle frame for support while driving on a roadway. In some instances, foot supports have been pivotally incorporated into the frame behind the seat of the driver at about axle level on which the passenger's feet may be stationed. Although such attempts have been succesful for providing the support for the feet, nothing is provided for guiding the passenger's feet on to the support and there is a lack of retention on the foot itself which would give the passenger a feeling of stability and confidence. Although some prior attempts have included a boot-type retainer, such have been proven to be unsafe in the event the passenger should fall or desire to rapidly put his feet on the ground such as at a stop sign. Under such circumstances, the passenger has difficulty in extracting his feet from the boot in a rapid and natural manner.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a foot guide and retaining means on the frame of a motorcycle or other two wheeled vehicle which will readily guide and support the feet of a passenger during travel on the vehicle. The support and guide means must be capable of providing safety to the passenger so that the feet may be readily removed or dislodged in an emergency situation without danger to the limbs of the passenger.